Recently, as home appliances of a liquid crystal display are enlarged, an application process of a specific rein layer on a large area substrate is enlarged, and as a result there concerns about uniform application of the resin layer and reliability thereof as essential factor.
In a prior fabricating process of a film on a large area substrate, as shown FIG. 1, a metal jig M is formed on a base substrate 10 and a film coating material is applied inside the metal jig M and cured, and then the metal jig M is removed.
However, in this process, as shown in FIG. 2 taken in line of A-A′ of FIG. 1, in a case where a film coating material 20 is applied inside a metal jig M, a predetermined gap G occurs due to a surface tension of the coating material itself and thereby decreasing a coating uniformity. Further, the metal jig of an essential frame is to be consumed and thus it may increase cost of the fabricating process and in a case where the metal jig M is detached after a curing process of the coating material, burs may produced on a surface of the coating material due to friction between the coating material and the metal jig. Additionally, in an environment of a large-scaled detaching process, much time and labor need.
Specially, in order to overcome the surface tension, there has been proposed an idea that a thickness of the coating material is thickened overall wherein a larger area than an effective area is printed and then the metal jig is removed and cut. However, burs occur due to the cutting process and a product is damaged due to a stress caused during the cutting process, and thereby degrading the product.